duskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Unfiled
Unfiled logs are found on all types of derelicts. Log 1 - on Start Summary of Primary Objectives: - gather intel/logs from derelict spacecraft - gather resources necessary for survival - search for survivors If objectives cannot be completed; recommended action: - initiate a 'Reset' of file Log 2 - on Reset Warning (vessel recoil) : FAIL Calculations consistent with projected anomaly re-entry. Initial scans and telemetry inconsistent with previous readings. Common registration points contain variance outside acceptable thresholds. Scanning for possible malfunctions: External monitoring process shows no sign of malfunction. ///JIL: Recommended course of action: 1Proceed with exploration and previous objectives. of file Log 3 My name is Captain GenÔþß°‰ÝÔ–®°¤’¦õast transmission I recieved was over 20 days ago, excluding automated relays. I'm overwriting this log in the hopes that another survivor finds it here. It feels odd to type survivor but I believe that's what we are. I'll be staying Úðãêûà½ôäïðš˜‚áêÜ‘ÏóÙº¡‡Æf you're out there. I'll be broadcasting on E98CAAN5-0001 (Emergency 0001) -Captain Gene Vogel Log 4 Reí×ÏÐÔ Broken Drill Manned drill malfunction occurred at ðüõÏÛ‘¶˜§Øçô¾¡ÏáÎàust 17, one person severely injured but stable. Drill bit hit unregistered deposit uná««¨õÕý surface at stage 2, causing the centrifuge to jam up. Applied pressure caused the structure to buckle. Loose´ñýÜÝ—÷òèôäðôžðht the worker tending to the issue, severing his left leg. Drilling has ceased as we investigate. Report will updaâÛåö»„·ï †»çòô¯ Log 5 See how their scrambling like scattered ants? Don't they undÜèstand there's no time to understand, let alone prevent it? Some of us may survive, I mean, probability dictates that th¤œÔ¦Ýust be a pocket somewhere, unaffected, cut off from the rest. You know I've created something? âé†Ÿþêäng that can find these theoretical 'them'; help them, offer them a solution, a conšánuation of our research. Salvation èê¢Òppose. I've broken neèðäÜÒªÄery stipulation of the AIUR since we last spoke. The last grain has fallen and the gloves are off. Shit, I'm afraid to hit enter. Tell me this isn't pointless? Log 6 Issued a warning ÷žì¥ßëˆúò¡òäŸâ´suring that everyone sterilizes the water before drinking or washing. Last thing we need is an epidemic, and next-time ‡Ýñí”õ•Ùö´ÝÖ©øäâáºƒ when I tell you when something doesn't taste right. Get the žÂüã‘ë…Îî the highest levels of contaminate and isolate the supply. I'm already rounding up a com¾øótee so a full scale investigation into 'how the hell this even happened' can commence immediately. Log 7 @Jkfoo: Erm, I can't find it anywhere. ‰üÝsKat: Whôû×û£you mean by that Jay? @Jkfoo: I mean It's not on the servers anymore. Well Ü•ÒÞ†‰ŸÚÔòàâst, different. @DesKat: Different how? @Jkfoo: It looks like someone has attempted to access it, or activate it? I mean, maybe I'm juŸæ‚ëÃèì’ paranoid or something. We hç×ì” power surge recently Ã°áÍ”¡ÒðÓuld it be that? @DesKat: Jesus, I'm going to have to contact Zoey and tell her the MUTEKI archives òíóe compromised aren't I? Man íöàÚëùÛ± screwed up. Log 8 I understand õþØûÀàou just want to help, but I'm not suggesting that we do nothing. What I'm suggesting is that we need to assess the situation so that more people don't die and that we don't have a hand in that. We need to learnÔáØ×»¼òŒïþààÑëut what happened, ÷ÌöûØç““äóÎäÎÙÍá exactly what caused all those crews to suddenly disappear. If you go in just stomping around ÎÚç¿§ãÁãÅétting us all at risk, you don't even know if it's ±„˜ûØÏng you can fight yet. Log 9 ÛÞ•se strikes are getting out of hand Gregson. We need you to get your ass in gear and deploy more security ÜûîÍ¹ì‹©¤þ€ literally overwhelmed. You need to convince them ”ã„§ßÝÃÚîó actions aren't going to change a damn thing. Automation of the factory is happening, end of the year. þôïÒ–”ýÅãæ…ñ¥çäÐ½Ãrk, use force. I don't care which way you decide to do it, as long as it gets done and it gets done fast. Log 10 Communication with control is down. Distress signal received indicates a viral or system based attack†òÙ¤ªïñŸðãŒ‹—inal communication before transit; scale and caï•õÖÀÎill not determined. Initiating silent running. Sending of all commuÚï¬ÌîÝµò¿ý“Ì‡þþr location will be blocked - no further action will be taken until resolution achieved. „çëîÅÞÔâ°êÓõýøüÒö¢ÜÒûœÕÌë Log 11 [Captains äÛéçŸ–ãÌ‹ö“Surveyor Redline Ôë°¥÷óÏÚÛÐŽÕŸ—ÔÎ÷ The surveyor ship Redline completed its twenty fifth hyper jump as of 16:00 hours. This ë÷üàÌÖüïó our tenth system visited since leaving earth, all of whiÛæçÔ€ûÙõ¶ƒõßâÎ”× and extensively mapped. Our master cartographer is currently processing our eighth and nin—° systems, compiled maps should be ready to send back to control for client distribution soon. We expect our tenth system to take around one hundred and ten weeks to survey effectþÂÛíðñ¡Ž èÝÔ×ü‘¼è¶ór last survey before returning back to Earth. It's going to be a welcome trip home. Log 12 James, have you been recÚ«ûing my communications? Sent several to Lucy laùôòÙáõÞÂ€rd from Shaun that she hasn't received any. Spoke to tech and none are backed-up in the server, aka as far as their concerned they weren't sent either. ã´ô‡é’õÄþÑ¸¤¼Õö÷ûŸß²ÖåÞ™á÷™ this on the internal channels. See if this is an external issue or something. Log 13 Repor‹øûin Orbital Station DD49 has successfully deployed into orbit. We are expe¢ñ¶„˜öëˆ÷ÍÌßò industrial services will be up and running within the next three days. Manˆ°ÐÑïuring of B-class molecular assemblers will be the first toßÛæüÕ²ØÞroduction, with an estimate shipment of produce to depart three weeks after. A further moniåØÃÍåžÝù‹½³´ã”è¬ Orbital Industrial Process will be conducted with Leyland at the time of departure. Just ²Þøø”Ñ sign off on the new MUTEKI chip set that came in yesteøßó´ÖàÔÀ¥©‰¹éì±Ý we will be ready to go. Log 14 Are you sure that it wasn't just a cruiser or cargo ship Jim? Maybe a new model? I wouldn't wõÄy about it too much, just keep an eye out in case you're being surveyed an¦Ðë vigilant if you see it again. Continue to send out îØ3«ÙÓê£÷ÌúÚä™áóþâ3ØÌ¥íÀ¾÷’õ«Ïúur system and notify control. I'll check in again in an hour just before we jump. Captain Lau Log 15 The ships ¥·¦ went down yesterday, they have automated systems correct? If we could remotely log into those that have been affected, the dereñcts I mean, we could easily investigate without expoãÐ'®'âáÙselves to any danger or contaminates. We can sell back the findings ù’õòÙc̹ôs left of tÍÔíå½áearch facilities on the fringes. I guarantee we can sell scraÔ¥Ü·þ°n impressive sum. People are becoming desperate. Log 16 I've sent the signal out, no-one can stop them øò¢ Theorì¬-ìally they're immune and unscathed so they can keep going, keep jumping as long as òýÐíõä remain isolated. Stasis needs to be used when fuel is low, whereas vessel tech ÛÝÑ-ëe used to scavenge and survive. Genius really. All those derelicts out there, they hold enough resèµrces to keep going. The°+ýÜÐñÓur only hope. Log 17 At around 05:00 hours, our sensors picked ¯¾óÕà unidentifiable object within out crafts vicinity. The object was mÿÏ laterally alongside us, as if it was locked on ÍØÝÙ¦¡c̹Úition at a point of observation. We managed to obtain a scan result âåýÞ½êéäò no humanoid life signs were detected, although a strange sequence of enõïgy signals were. ä¡ÕÝíóäÙer, was not the strangest thing about the encounter. The vessel was a named 'The Marlin'. An old cargo Úúñé×f ship that had been decommissioned years ago, most are now derelicts. Concerned that so×ÚîÕÑàÜr something, had illegally commandeered a governmenèúÙêü¦ vessel, I sent out a distress signal to all nearby outposts, alerting them of our situation. Then aô½«Íúæ¿¿ÑßØé·äàöüçïý¼eared, the object had gone. Log 18 I can't really explain what I mean by that right now, but what I can tell you isö£ïÑ×ßÂe detected wave fluctuations in the central zone of the anomaly, soÔÓÍ«¾ÙÅ«of disruption. Then, and this is wÞíre is gets really interesting, we detected a signal. ÂØÒæ® aàØþµód not to make out a message, it was clear that whatever was sending out that signal out was human. The origin point? Some form of vessel or probe from wæîÜå¬öcould tell. We have to cross-reference all of this, because it could easily be some floating wreckage still firing. But James, this is really, really exciting. Log 19 To: @AmyLou44 Subje"êçÔ½èÌÒá·ÏÙme I'm sorry baby, but I'm coming home. The installation of the new factory systems hôõõúÕùûÔÏénd I got notice today. Enquired about working as an engineer or control admin like you said, but no luck. They aren't offàöing training anymore. Can't say I'm surpûÖ"ÄâúÔõýøñµon't give a shit. Atleast I get to see you soonÐÛÑ§âö°ôÔ×õÐïÙed, we'll work something out together, I promise. When the transit papers come through I'll give you more details. Give my angel a hug for me. Love RÁb Log 20 IntraêëÐ¾éÝûÄâpted MÜ2ssage to EngineerDeckCS Recipient: @EC_BRosewell Brian, I need you guys to check you our receiver and transmitter units, We've not pi"Ñed up anything solid since 6:00, just static and pitch frequencies. Looks like it might be a tech isïûòÄùàÐll reset the system, make sure it's not a comms bug aöÄæûÑ÷ØåíÔîûnow asap if you find anything. John Log 21 #2 I just realized I should probably order these messages. It's unlikely they'll be found in ordeÍûö£Ø¯ëÛÕ×ýÕï¾§ÌÎÔ°Ðou plot a course to intercept, if anyone is out there, î2ãøþ1ì·ìá¥,íÁÅintain a steady course but it's tough with these ships drifting. -Captain Gene Vogel Log 22 LoadéÏÂÐææ¥ Promotion »ñÞ«üÕns 25/11 Position: Team Supervisor As a primary member of a Leyland haulage vessel, the post holder will be responsible for the management of the orbital factory section as detail°°»õÝÏÙ3¼Ùú Leyland employee handbook. The post holder will éÒý£Ï¢ë¥ÛÐle for all staff working within their section, including employees heath and safety. ÔãÒô°Ûüæòò3Îø÷ÀôÙ¼ Head of Factory and the Team Supervisor is imperative and the post holder will ne¯íc̹äÐ×÷c̹úÁöÑÁ'-îÌ·tent in this area. Contract: Flexible (0 hours) Salary: FractiöêéÍëµ2 TBD based upon prior experience Application Deadline: 10th February Log 23 Man, yesÀÓöday was crazy. Can't believe Jackson actually did that with suffocating. When he came out of the shrink-wrapper everyóý drew on him, I got some photos on my tab, the pics are brilliant. Dave said when he'd peeled it all off his eyebrows had totally burnt off! Man, can yÏëÝõ¬lieve that?! He's goií¯×c̹øÏëî÷ôòµÙÎÏõùµýüÞÍÎá÷×êÕÕöure he'd agree but in my eyes his total lack of eye hair was totally worth it. Not laughed that hard in a long time. Log 24 I don't care, the facts of the matter are äò03À÷ëäôüÜÎÕ prefer to allow people to die whilst you tinker away in your laboratory rather £ññì'æ»Ú something useful. If we indeed are under threat, whether that is militant or natural, we áÐíÎ°éÙ2æõ¼Ûø»ÌïüÑ that is discernible and immediate. We do not have time to theorize. We do have time to take action. Mobilization of units and deployment of aid will begin tomorro3àÖÚïæòØû don't try and get in our way on this. Log 25 You can't lock us out; you have no proof ëèÖÅâá£ÔÓéßäÓÞáÌí But you know that don't you? You know this is madness. I've got two weeks of supplies left, that's all. Nothing more. I can prove it to you. I can send_you our destination load outs and our flight paths. We havÕ¬Ìß§ëè¯n anywhere near the epicentre, and a±ÍÜêõscan will tell you that we just don't haÚ©Àny contaminates aboard. Please, we haÍõïÑÓõíÏÓåÌÌÚãó ¬Ð Log 26 #3 I'm realizing that there will be no way for you to communicate back¥¶×ÆõÑØc̹àÑú©ÓØõýeep moving, rations are low. No time to double back to any of these ships to see if you've left a response. IëîÎáåüÐýäø°«ùé1Îa trading post to see Ûêä¢"3èï¿ÎìùÁÌÜénews. -Captain Gene Vogel Log 27 SubCheap Cr{edit [SPAM ñÒØÑÓÕì×âýÙ¦ìÒÓ÷u know that you could be saving a whopping 30% on credit fees with the new 'Star Traveller' packagÒßüÔõíõÒâàØöù u by LRTransmissions? Our unlimited direct commuÕïèýòõÐ offer is unbeaî"ÌÜÏÎ"§ÑæøêÎ-àÓce of up to 500 minutes of video calls and 500 communications per month so you can tell all your friends and family aboýÎàð¶Òc̹Õ¿ÜûÝ¾1¼Ùéþures away from home. Reply with Y for more info. To stop ãÏüìô«ôÂß©ññÛéí»íâøâÙÛÖc̹ØñÖth STOP. Log 28 Control. Systems ha¤ú been downgraded to the supplied version. ComÔÏ¬°cations are back up and running and ñ× ÒÐéõêöïøßss he fleet are re-booting. All connections to the internet have been limited to senior officials whilst empÖßÍæ credits have been preserved as requested. X80ÛÖÙ Log 29 I don't even know what's going on anymore. The boys down in R&D have cooked up a real strange ëõþ¯¬îåÝreal sci-fi stuff. I'm not even sure how to describe it, like a Terminator hand that goes inside a person's hand? I'm gonna check with human resourc0-)$_@!!+@=ven legal. It's gotta be, right? Get back to me if you hear any1@$6÷ãÚÂ /* [[=!8ù]]¤Ó-$[=ut man, I'm bushed just thinking about it. - Orson Martin Log 30 It's actually pretty simple Dad. Just ensure the primary port is connected to the unit - the small plug in the back. Then just say 'call Rachel'. You'll be put straight through ûïÎÄÔáóÚÕÀÎð3Í"îÕ°°ally spend more time together rather than just typing to each other. If you really can't figure it out call Dave. I íÖµå®§¾âýeally want too see you. :) Log 31 ÕÅêýÜãÒþðÚØ»å¡ìÛÐÖ±Îé°ì÷® ÔÜÀ¶öòðìã¾Ó -×c̹îò®ìÙóê¯ä'Ó1ÖaîêÇêáíöÔÛÚÏÜ®Ö ô»öäîÚßŒôÕ Ïûßûù¿gistered Trading Posts: #ERR, Hawawet System, Peloponnese Galaxy autotrade af1ea, Zsa-Zsa System, Via Lactea Galaxy autotrade 9e231, Quenya System, Peloponnese Galaxy autotrade 856ce, Abyssis System, Via Lactea Gðí1 ÖéÛæÒäÏäöÐÞû'ÐôêÝÍü aüïð÷Þ¡ÛüÒû¦¿ä¤ ûï»ÏâÜ¶ÑýàìíùÔÖâ'±½ê¾åÜýÏ©à÷Ûòá±øÔûÑ Log 32 Not Joking emily. I took a sample this morning. Erratic, unengaged in their programmed tasked and ìè÷c̹íg self-destructiîèòàüóëØÍ Need more detailed overview of behaviour to make an accurate judgeme¬»ìãÓüø not normal. Might explain a dew things I've heard ßÔ3â×ÍòÏpe-vine recently - ÒÃÙÛèñìÅ¾Û food replicators going bust. I've given the cat some water, see what happens ̹ÒöðØßüÕ÷ÕÃÙèáß I'm going to try and stay on bottles. I'll write a óc̹c̹ú»öÓÏÜÁc̹¯úõØ÷ more but till then, do the same yeah? Log 33 Hey, thanks for thÔÝÏõÝck reply. sorry it's taken a while to respond, we æÀâÐÝÔïè« job with Leyland and didn't get back onto the ship till yesterday. Passed you message onto Tommy, says thanks ÏÕ¾»°àûÄ¶þ¢¼øóôÁäöùÑÙ°úóme and that he's due some credit next week, he'll fire you a message. He also says have a think about Solomon's restaurant for the wake and that he'll chat to you about it when he gets in touch. I'm out of credit till Friday too so ÍÞ¢ö¾Ïíã-ÏõæéßæýÄ"c̹þ¬ don't worry. I'll see you back home. Ronnie Log 34 To: @ALLCARRIERS Subject: Adrift This is an emergency communication to any ship that may be receiving. We have been set adrift. All ÕÒÕäive crew æÒbers are now dead and those survivors, including myself, are now isolated Úé½¤Ùì-öain cabin room. Ship temperature regulation has been compromised and is dropping quickly - estimated time till expiration is less than 48 hours. ¯î2Âsters are offline although transmitters and receivers are still functioning for communication. Tracking locêÓßæ×æéáéà÷ñë893. I will keep this communication channel open for any correspondence. Please æåÏúÐÜöÄ Captain Simon Handley Log 35 >Intrane®§-Íà×òþ××ÝÜ«¡ÛÔÛÝàôñÒëúrity Contract Following the agreed signing of a new security contract with H5Secure all current security sector workers on US and UK based ships are required to reapply for their posts. New staff wh¾ÓÍÒÓÌÑÛÐÌôÔ¢óà§ù÷àÚÌÓûÚíôáè»re are to be deployed as a foundational force starting in february. All current policing duties outside of earù×ó÷éÂÙ1ðìúà¾¢¾æþìÑ¡ßæÌucted by H5secure and not by the national body.